criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Former And Present
Former And Present is a case featured in Darkness And Light as the fourth case of the season. Plot As the team rushed to the next session of the Innovation Competition, it turns out to be a counselling session with the previous winners. The winner of the last competition, Sandra Sanders,showed her model, a robot which could paint in various shades depending on instructions based on a computer. After the challenge is announced that a replica of her model has to be made in 45 minutes. The contestants start, while Sandra sees the exhibits for a better look at the constants's models. After a while, a scream is heard from the from the exhibit hall. They go their and find Sandra killed by spiders which had been released at the command of a remote. Knowing the killer's craftiness, they began to search for clues. They found a earring and the opening hatch. The earring was revealed to be belonging to Hermand Ngoy, the challenge coordinator. Hermand told that it was taken by Sandra as she wanted to purchase such a earring for her husband. He also suggested them to check the confession room as Sandra had been taking their special confessionals. They found a notebook and a watch there. The notebook was revealed to be of Armaan Barzani, the Egyptian candidate and the watch was revealed to be of South African contestant Victoria Illonga. Armaan told that he was getting inspiration from Sandra and Victoria told that she had probably dropped her watch in the confessional room. The opening hatch revealed that the killer used Eau De Sandoval and the body revealed that the killer knew about handling electronics. After noting all that, they got a lead from Tracy, their tech expert. Tracy told that she had traced back Sandra's steps to the common area where they found a bracelet, a remote control and a cushion. The braclet was revealed to be of Sansa Vescovi, a runner-up from Sandra's season who told that she did not know about how the bracelet ended there and the cushion ended up to pointing to Romaric Enge, a gentleman they had met before. He told them he had come here on a tour of the competition. The remote control also indicated that the killer eats blueberries. After checking the hallway again, they found a nail polish bottle and a hair brush. The nail polish belonged to Victoria who had led it to the victim but the victim had never returned it back. The hair-brush turned out to be Hermand's who told that the victim stole it. While discussing, they heard loud screams from the cameras of the confessional room. After reaching there, they found Armaan accusing Victoria of sleeping with the victim. After asking Armaan about it, he replied he needed it for the his vote share. They checked the cameras again finding a lens and a binocular set. The lens was revealed to be Sansa' who told them Victoria had tripped her causing her to lose her lens and the binoculars were revealed to be Romaric's who told him he had snuck into the confessional room to see what it looked like. After returning to the common area and finding some clues, they found evidence to arrest Victoria Illonga. The South African Girl denied all accusations and then she broke down into tears. She said her brother was a contestant last season was going to win with his model but Sandra sabotaged it so during the presntation his model malfunctioned on National TV and he was almost immediately disqualified. It was only today she caught her sharing it with Sansa. She grew angry and used the spider web to kill Sandra. Judge Gilbert sentenced her to 10 years in prison with a chance of parole in 5. On the other hand, weapon expert Eslam told them to get a part of the malfunctioned weapon machine by inching the screws and bolts open. He told that it was not a robot that was created it was the person doing this by hand. Suprised by this revelation, they went to the confessional room to try and work out the plan of the saboteur. They heard a voice that said that they should give up looking for them as they were not going to reveal themselves. As the voice was buzzing nearby, they checked the confessional room and found a hidden microphone under the sofa. Tech Expert Tracy told that the saboteur had a modus operandi- once the machine was sabotaged, it would come bursting out unlike Victoria's brother machine. They equipped with this new information headed to Bangui for some new information. Summary Victim: * Sandra Sanders Murder Weapon: * Spiders Killer: * Victoria Illonga Suspects Hermand Ngoy Challenge Coordinator Profile Attributes: * The suspect eats blueberries. * The suspect can handle electronics. * The suspect uses Eau De Sandoval. Physical Attributes: * The suspect has an earring. Armaan Barzani Egyptian Candidate Profile Attributes: * The suspect eats blueberries. * The suspect can handle electronics. * The suspect uses Eau De Sandoval. Victoria Illonga South African Contestant Profile Attributes: * The suspect eats blueberries. * The suspect can handle electronics. * The suspect uses Eau De Sandoval. Physical Attributes: * The suspect has an earring. Romaric Enge Profile Attributes: * The suspect eats blueberries. * The suspect can handle electronics. * The suspect uses Eau De Sandoval. Sansa Vescovi Former Runner-Up Profile Attributes: * The suspect eats blueberries. * The suspect can handle electronics. * The suspect uses Eau De Sandoval. Physical Attributes: * The suspect has an earring. Killer's Profile # The suspect eats blueberries. # The suspect can handle electronics. # The suspect uses Eau De Sandoval. # The killer has an earring. # The killer is 120 lbs. Crime Scenes